Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 17 - Jon IV
Jon IV ist das siebzehnte Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee macht zusammen mit Bowen Marsch Inventur in den Vorratskammern der Schwarzen Festung. Später nimmt er an Stannis Baratheons Kriegsrat teil und gibt ihm den Rat, nicht Grauenstein anzugreifen, sondern sich stattdessen die Unterstützung der Bergstämme aus dem Norden zu sichern und Tiefwald Motte zurückzuerobern. Synopsis Jon und Bowen Marsch machen Inventur Eddison Tollett führt Jon Schnee durch die Wurmhöhlen in die Vorratskammern der Schwarzen Festung. Im Winter sind die unterirdischen Gänge die schnellste Verbindung zwischen den einzelnen Gebäuden der Festung. Sie treffen Bowen Marsch und Docht Schnitzstock, die die Listen der drei letzten Inventuren bei sich haben, um sie mit der aktuellen vergleichen zu können. Jede der starken Eichentüren der Vorratskammern ist mit einem riesigen Vorhängeschloss aus Eisen verschlossen, zu dem Docht einen Schlüssel hat. Sie beginnen mit der Kornkammer. Bowen Marsch erklärt Jon, dass es bislang zwar noch keine Diebstähle gegeben habe, rät ihm aber, bald Wachen aufzustellen. Docht Schnitzstock markiert in den Kammern mit einem Stück Kreide diejenigen Tonnen, Fässer und Säcke, die abgezählt wurden, während Bowen Marsch die Zahlen vergleicht. Es gibt eine Kornkammer, Gemüsevorräte, Käse, Pökelfleisch, Schinken und Würste, eine Gewürzkammer, Obst und Nüsse und einiges mehr. Da es in den Gängen immer kälter wird, schließt Jon, dass sie sich mittlerweile unter der Mauer befinden. Dann gelangen sie an eine Tür, hinter der eine Treppe hinauf in die Mauer führt. Hier ist es am kältesten. Sie gelangen in einen sehr langen, schmalen Gang, in dem frisches Fleisch an Haken hängt. Nach der Inventur erklärt Bowen Marsch, dass ihre Situation schlecht sei: der Sommer sei zwar lang und die Lords großzügig gewesen, aber nun müssten sie auch die Männer von Stannis Baratheon, Mulwarft und außerdem das Freie Volk bewirten. Ursprünglich hätten die Vorräte für drei oder vier Jahre gereicht. Nun sei es aber zu spät, um in der Schenkung noch etwas anzupflanzen, und zum Jahresende würden sie nur noch Reste zu Essen haben werden. Er empfiehlt, schon jetzt auf Notrationen umzustellen, da sie wegen des Krieges auch nicht erwarten könnten, über den Königsweg Nachschub zu erlangen. Jon kommt dem Rat nach und weist an, die Rationen um ein Viertel zu kürzen. Eine Möglichkeit wäre, mit Schiffen Vorräte kaufen zu fahren, aber dazu fehlt der Nachtwache das Gold. Am ehesten würde das noch in Hohenehr gehen, denn die Region ist vom Krieg verschont geblieben, aber Jon ist sich nicht sicher, wie Catelyn Starks Schwester Lysa Tully wohl reagieren würde, wenn Eddard Starks Bastard sie um Hilfe bitten würde. Docht ist der Meinung, man könne jenseits der Mauer immer noch jagen gehen, doch Jon will das nicht riskieren. Bowen Marsch ist ohnehin der Meinung, man solle die Mauer gleich ganz versiegeln und die Tore vereisen, und Jon weiß, dass die halbe Nachtwache genauso denkt, vor allem die Burschen und Baumeister. Die andere Hälfte, vor allem die Grenzer, hält allerdings nichts davon. Dywen hatte erst vor zwei Tagen beim Essen allen Anwesenden erklärt, dass sie nicht genügend Männer hätten, um 300 Meilen Mauer zu bewachen, und das wüssten auch Tormund Riesentod und der Weiner. Jon macht Bowen klar, dass sie Stannis' Männer nicht verhungern lassen können, denn sie hätten vielmehr Schwerter als sie, und das Freie Volk müssten ebenfalls ernährt werden. Allerdings weiß Jon auch nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollen. Jon wird zu Stannis' Kriegsrat gerufen Als sie wieder in den Hof kommen, wartet dort Stannis' Knappe Devan Seewert auf Jon. Geist ist bei Devan und beschnüffelt ihn, was ihm sichtbar Angst macht. Devan erklärt, Ser Richard Horpe und Ser Justin Massie, die beiden Ritter, die Jon von der Mauer hat in Richtung Süden reiten sehen, seien in die Festung zurückgekehrt. Ihn interessiert, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht haben, also folgt er Devan in den Königsturm. Im Solar stehen eine Menge Männer um eine große ausgebreitete Karte herum. Neben Ser Richard und Ser Justin sind auch Sigorn und Rasselhemd Spoiler zeigen In Wirklichkeit ist dies Manke Rayder, der durch einen Blendzauber Melisandres das Aussehen Rasselhemds hat‚ siehe: IX-Melisandre. anwesend, wobei Letzterer Jon provozierend begrüßt, indem er behauptet, Jon habe Manke Rayder feige erschossen. Abermals fällt Jon auf, dass Stannis nur von Männern der Königin umgeben ist. Gerüchten zufolge hatten seine eigenen Männer ihn so enttäuscht, dass er sie auf Drachenstein gelassen hat. Stannis erklärt Jon, dass er ihm Rasselhemd übergeben wolle, woraufhin Jon erwidert, dass er mit ihm nichts anfangen könne, da er entweder von seinen Brüdern erdolcht oder zu seinem Volk flüchten werde. Rasselhemd beteuert, dass er mit seinem Volk abgeschlossen habe und deutet dabei auf seinen Arm, an dem er eine Handschelle trägt, die mit einem leuchtenden Rubin besetzt ist. Melisandre spricht einige Worte in einer fremdartigen Sprache, woraufhin sowohl ihr Halsband als auch Rasselhemds Armschelle pulsieren und leuchten. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihn durch Blut und Seele an sie gebunden habe. Rasselhemd bietet Jon an, für ihn auf Streife zu gehen und ihm Ratschläge zu geben, nur solle er ihn nicht darum bitten, das Schwarz der Nachtwache tragen zu müssen. Jon entscheidet, dass es keinen Sinn mache, vor dem König mit Rasselhemd zu streiten. Stannis fordert Jon auf, ihm von Mors Umber zu berichten. Jon erzählt, dass Mors Umber der ältere Onkel von Lord Jon Umber (Großjon) sei und man ihn auch "Krähenfresser" nenne, da eine Krähe einst dachte, er sei tot und ihm das Auge ausfraß, woraufhin Mors dem Tier den Kopf abbiss. Mors war in seinen jungen Jahren ein berüchtigter Kämpfer. Seine Söhne starben in der Schlacht am Trident und seine Gemahlin im Kindbett. Seine einzige Tochter war vor 30 Jahren von Räubern des Freien Volkes verschleppt worden. An dieser Stelle wird Harwald Grimm klar, warum Mors nun den Kopf Manke Rayders fordert. Als Stannis Jon fragt, ob man Mors trauen könne, empfiehlt der ihm, ihn einen Eid vor einem Herzbaum schwören zu lassen, woraufhin sich Ser Godry Farring und Ser Kleyton Saggs über den Glauben an die Alten Götter lustig machen. Stannis erklärt Jon, dass Mors Umber sich ihm anschließen wolle, wenn er ihm Mankes Kopf schickt und seinen Bruder Hother Umber begnadigt, der mit Ramsay Bolton nach Süden gezogen sei. Auch über Hothers Zunamen "Hurentod" amüsiert sich Ser Godry, sodass Jon ihm erklärt, dass Hother vor 50 Jahren von seinem Vater Raureif Umber nach Altsass geschickt worden war, um ein Maester zu werden, und dort angeblich eine Hure getötet habe, die ihn ausrauben wollte. Im Gegensatz zu Mors' Geschichte erzählt man sich die von Hother allerdings besser nur im Flüsterton, denn die Hure soll in Wirklichkeit ein Mann gewesen sein. Jon fragt, ob sich neben Hother Umber weitere Lords des Nordens auf Boltons Seite gestellt haben, und Melisandre erzählt, dass sie eine hölzerne Stadt in ihren Flammen gesehen habe, auf deren Mauern verschiedene Banner flatterten: ein Elch, eine Streitaxt, drei Kiefern, Langäxte, die sich unter einer Krone kreuzen und ein Pferdekopf mit feurigen Augen. Ser Klayton erklärt, dass das die Häuser Hornwald, Cerwyn, Tallhart, Staublin und Ryswell seien und dass sie sich alle den Lennisters angeschlossen hätten. Jon erwidert, dass die Ryswells und Staublins durch Heirat an die Boltons gebunden seien, und dass die anderen genannten Häuser ihre Lords im Krieg verloren hätten und er nicht wisse, wer sie jetzt anführt. Er rät Stannis, Mors Umbers Angebot anzunehmen. Ser Godry schlägt vor, den Letzten Herd stattdessen niederzubrennen und Mors als Mahnung hinrichten zu lassen, woraufhin Jon erklärt, dass sich dann alle Lords des Nordens gegen Stannis wenden würden. Seiner Meinung marschiert Hother Umber nur deshalb mit Bolton, weil die Lennisters immer noch den Großjon gefangen halten. Des Weiteren prahlt er, er werde Mors Umber töten wie den Riesen, den er erschlagen habe, und als Jon darauf hinweist, dass der Riese auf der Flucht war, errötet Godry vor Zorn und beschimpft Jon. Ser Justin Massie mahnt Godry, mit seiner Prahlerei aufzuhören. Als Godry auch ihn provoziert, gebietet Stannis zur Ruhe. Dann erklärt Stannis Jon seinen Plan: da das Freie Volk offenbar nicht wieder angreifen würde, müsse er sich seinen anderen Feinden zuwenden. Dazu wolle er als nächstes gegen Grauenstein ziehen. Ramsay Bolton sei nach Süden gezogen, und das könne nur bedeuten, dass er Maidengraben angreifen wolle, um seinem Vater Lord Roose Bolton den Weg in den Norden freizukämpfen. Das mache Grauenstein zu einem einfachen Ziel. Mitten in den Ausführungen unterbricht Jon Stannis, woraufhin die Männer der Königin empört protestieren. Erneut muss Stannis für Ruhe sorgen. Jon tritt an die Karte heran und erklärt: um Grauenstein zu erreichen, müsse Stannis den Königsweg hinuntermarschieren, den Letzten Fluss und dann die Einsamen Berge durchqueren. Dabei müsst er das Land von Haus Umber durchqueren, was selbstmörderisch wäre, wenn er nicht Mors' Bedingungen akzeptiere. Selbst wenn Stannis aber Grauenstein erreiche, werde die Burg vorbereitet sein und Ramsay werde sie bald schon von der Rückseite bedrängen, denn Maidengraben werde schnell fallen. Die alte Festung in der Eng hat zwar den legendären Ruf, unüberwindbar zu sein, das gelte aber nur für Angriffe aus dem Süden, von Norden her sei sie recht ungeschützt. Als Ser Richard Horpe einwirft, Krieg zu führen sei immer riskant, erzählt Jon die Geschichte von Harlon Stark, einem König des Nordens, der Grauenstein zwei Jahre lang belagern musste, ehe er es aushungern konnte. Stannis entgegnet, dass Arnolf Karstark erklärt habe, Ramsay habe nur eine kleine Garnison von 50 Männern zurückgelassen, und Ser Richard ergänzt, dass außerdem 300 Krieger des Freien Volkes für sie kämpfen würden, darunter auch kämpfende Frauen, von denen Stannis allerdings keine in seinen Reihen sehen möchte. Er will sie lieber bei den Alten und den Kindern lassen, und er will Sigorn den Oberbefehl über die Krieger seines Volkes in seiner Armee geben, die die Vorhut bilden sollen. Für diese Vorhut brauche er allerdings Waffen. Jetzt wird Jon klar, wofür Stannis ihn braucht: Ausrüstung für die Krieger des Freien Volkes, und die Nachtwache soll ihn dabei unterstützen. Ihm wird bewusst, dass Stannis ihn immer mehr in seinen Konflikt hineinzieht, gewährt ihm aber 300 Speere und alte Helme, woraufhin Sigorn Rüstungen, Panzer und Kettenhemden fordert. Jon missfällt der Gedanke, diese Krieger so schnell mit guten Waffen auszurüsten, und er weist Stannis darauf hin, dass das Freie Volk auf Umber-Land nicht gern gesehen sein werden, weil sie schließlich seit Jahrhunderten über die Seehundsbucht in das Land eingefallen und es geplündert haben. Stannis unterhält sich mit Jon alleine Stannis schickt plötzlich alle seine Kommandanten hinaus und fordert nur Jon auf, dazubleiben. Den Männern der Königin missfällt dies, und sie tuscheln beim Hinausgehen miteinander. Als Letzter geht Rasselhemd, der sich höhnisch vor Jon verbeugt. Bis auf Melisandre und Stannis' Knappe Devan sind sie nun allein. Stannis erklärt Jon, dass sowohl Ser Richard Horpe als auch Ser Justin Massie Lord von Winterfell werden wollen, wobei Massie außerdem noch Val heiraten wolle. Massie sei einst Knappe Robert Baratheons gewesen, und anscheinend habe dessen Appetit auf Frauen abgefärbt. Horpe hingegen interessiere sich mehr für die Schlacht. Einst habe er davon geträumt, in die Königsgarde berufen zu werden, doch als sich Cersei Lennister gegen ihn ausgesprochen habe, habe Robert ihn übergangen. Stannis persönlich findet, dass Ser Richard ein wenig zu viel Freude am Töten empfinde. Er fragt Jon, wen von den beiden er lieber als Lord von Winterfell sehen würde, woraufhin Jon erwidert, dass Winterfell dem Recht nach seiner Schwester Sansa Stark gehören würde, wovon Stannis, der Sansa "Lady Lennister" nennt, nichts hören will. Er erinnert Jon daran, er mit seiner Hilfe den Norden viel schneller gewinnen könnte, denn die Lords würden sich Eddard Starks Sohn anschließen, sogar Lord Wyman Manderly, dessen Stadt Weißwasserhafen besonders wichtig für Stannis ist. Abermals bietet er Jon an, ihn zum Lord von Winterfell zu machen, doch Jon erinnert ihn erneut an seinen Eid. Stannis empört sich kurz über Jons Sturheit, dann erklärt er ihm, dass er gedenke, Winterfell an Arnolf Karstark zu übergeben. Jon findet das wenig tröstlich, denn Lord Rickard Karstark und die Karstarks hatten Robb Stark mitten im Krieg im Stich gelassen hat. Jon weist darauf hin, dass Arnolf alt und krumm ist und den Krieg vielleicht nicht überleben werde, aber dann will Stannis eben einen seiner beiden Söhne oder einen Enkel einsetzen. Jon findet, Mors Umber sei die bessere Wahl, aber Stannis will die Umbers erst beim Feldzug gegen Grauenstein auf die Probe stellen. Er lässt sich nicht von Jon abbringen, der sich selbst immer wieder ermahnen muss, dass die Nachtwache eigentlich keine Partei ergreifen soll, aber andererseits kämpft Stannis für das Reich, während etwa die Eisenmänner nur für die Beute kämpfen. Jon macht Stannis nun seinerseits einen Vorschlag: Stannis solle der Nachtwache die 300 Krieger aus dem Freien Volk überlassen, die er an der Mauer einsetzen könne, und im Gegenzug werde er ihm zeigen, wie er stattdessen 3000 grimmige Kämpfer für sich gewinnen könne. Stannis mag diese Art von Feilscherei nicht, aber ihn interessiert, wer diese Männer sein sollen, und er fordert, dass Jon auch auf Val aufpasst, während er fort ist. Jon zeigt auf die Karte auf das Land südlich der Schenkung und westlich des Königswegs, dort wo die Bergstämme aus dem Norden leben. Sie kämpfen mit Großschwertern, aber auch mit Steinschleudern, sind ein streitsüchtiges Volk, aber sie hüten auch ihre Herden, fischen in der Eisigen Bucht und züchten sehr widerstandsfähige Pferde. Jon rät Stannis, die Stämme zu besuchen, denn das werde sie ehren, schließlich haben sie seit Torrhen Stark keinen König mehr gesehen. Er solle sie dann bitten, sich ihm anzuschließen. Stannis kommt es wie Betteln vor, aber Jon macht ihm den Unterschied klar. Jon berichtet, es gebe drei Dutzend kleinere und größere Stämme, aber die beiden wichtigsten Hauptmänner seien Torghen Flint, der "Alte Flint", und Hugo Wull, der "Große Eimer". Um zu ihnen zu gelangen, müsse Stannis zwar auf Ziegenpfaden durch das Land der Norreys, wozu er ihm aber Führer mitgeben könne. Als Stannis entsetzt fragt, ob er tatsächlich seine Zeit auf Ziegenpfaden vertrödeln müsse, erinnert Jon ihn an Daeron I. Targaryen, der bei der Eroberung von Dorne angeblich auch Ziegenpfade benutzt habe, um die Wachtürme am Knochenweg zu umgehen. Stannis kennt die Geschichte, erwidert aber, dass Daeron in seinem Buch Die Eroberung von Dorne übertrieben habe und dass der Krieg in Wirklichkeit von Alyn Velaryon bei Plankenstadt gewonnen worden sei, denn danach sei er mit der Flotte den Grünblut hinaufgesegelt, während die dornische Hauptstreitmacht im Fürstenpass beschäftigt gewesen seien. Als Stannis besorgt fragt, ob die Bergstämme ihn nicht aufhalten würden, erwidert Jon, dass sie ihn nur mit Festessen "belästigen" würden, denn sie würden versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen. Sein Vater habe immer gesagt, er habe nie so gut gegessen wie bei den Bergstämmen. Stannis erklärt sich mit Jons Plan einverstanden. Jon warnt Melisandre davor, die Herzbäume zu beleidigen, denn die Bergstämme seien sehr stark in ihrem Glauben verwurzelt, doch Melisandre scheint das zu belustigen, während sie erklärt, dass ihr Platz in der Schwarzen Festung sei. Dann fragt Stannis, wohin er Jons Meinung nach seine Männer führen solle wenn nicht nach Grauenstein, und Jon deutet auf Tiefwald Motte, der Turmhügelburg aus Holz inmitten des Wolfswalds. Stannis scheint auch das zu gefallen, denn dort kann er sich im Wald der Festung unbemerkt nähern, und er könnte Balon Graufreud ein zweites Mal schlagen, nachdem ihm das schon in der Graufreud-Rebellion gelungen war. Jon ist zufrieden, macht sich aber insgeheim Sorgen, dass er die 1000 Menschen nicht ernähren kann, die er jetzt an die Festung gebunden hat. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 17